


Chiaroscuro by Lorena  [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings - ArchiveWarning, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Sheltered Quatre gets transferred to a Catholic boarding school and finds himself immersed in the strange workings of Catholic living and dogma.
Relationships: Quatre/Trowa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Chiaroscuro by Lorena  [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> Originally recorded posted on LJ sometime between 2008 and 2010

**Length** : 11:06:01  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Part 1 Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup%20final/Chiaroscuro%20part%201%20by%20Lorena.mp3),[Part 2 Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup%20final/Chiaroscuro%20part%202%20by%20Lorena.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
